


Marital Bliss

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marital Bliss [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare matters!, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Plug, Bingo- Lust, Bingo- Wearing each other's clothes, Bottom Daryl Dixon, But all with love, Canon Age Difference, Cock Warming, Collar, Established Relationship, Gentle Rick Grimes, M/M, Nervous Daryl Dixon, Oral Fixation, Pet Names, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Thumb-sucking, blowjob, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Two married men go shopping. Or the one with the casual trip to a sex shop where Daryl needs his husband to hold his hand a little more than he cares to admit until he just needs this cashier to shut up already.





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> For the amazing Tweedo, because I've written more Rickyl words on blank pages than I think I ever would have, had I not reached out to you and discovered how much of an amazing cheerleader and hilarious/sweet/interesting person you are.  
> I've been talking about this and here it is, so i hope you like this 'I didn't know yesterday was your birthday' gift and that it puts a smile on your face.  
> Lotta love, lotta thank you's, lotta kisses sent your way!
> 
> This uses two of my bingo squares: 'Wearing each other's clothes' and 'Lust' (will probably be using the two again for other stories but whatever.).
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read!

          

 

Mondays were always the worst days. For one, Daryl actually had to go to the office on those and he much preferred staying home. Which he normally did, that was the contract he'd negotiated with the company, when they'd offered him a post of executive. He'd take on the new responsibilities but only, if he could carry them on from home. They had reluctantly accepted. Every day but those _damn_ Mondays.

The clock hadn't struck three p.m. for a full minute that Daryl was out the door; and on his way back home, driving Rick's chrome-grey sedan, squirming on the seat from the pressure of the large black plug he wore every time he had to leave the house. He cursed at the traffic-jam. _Goddamnit, fucking city_. He couldn't wait to be home, couldn't wait to relax with his husband and go on the promising run they'd planned.

Once the city disappeared to give way to the large fields of Georgia, Daryl was pretty sure he drove too fast but couldn't care less. Rick would give him hell if he knew but he _needed_ to get home.

As soon as Daryl entered his house, his hands reached for his tie, _damn thing_ was always so tight. He loosened it as much as he could without actually taking it off. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't about to do something that would have Rick bitch forever about how he let his stuff lay around the place all the time. Not tonight.

He walked up to his husband's study with his signature-silent footsteps and entered the room as he undid the first buttons of his--

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Rick didn't look annoyed, not really, just amused as he looked Daryl up and down and up again. Their eyes met and Rick licked his lips, making Daryl shiver instantly. That man was a _predator_.

“Looks good on you though...” Rick said as he had his chair rolling just a little way from his desk, his eyes mischievous, “C'mere, darling.”

And again, Daryl felt goosebumps creep up his skin. Both sets of light blue eyes were darkening with lust and Daryl did as he was told. He always did as Rick told him.

 

When he arrived near his husband, it was Daryl's turn to lick his lips suggestively. He got down on his knees and closed the last of the distance that separated them.

He leaned up and they kissed, slow and dirty, full of feelings and mouths overflowing with strong, passionate tongues.

“Missed ya, Rick”

Daryl's hands went up Rick's knees and one of them toyed with the zipper of the other man's pants while the other cupped his crotch, powerfully promising.

“I still got a little work to do here and then we can go for that shopping trip we talked about, huh?” Rick whispered as he forced their mouths to part with one hand in Daryl's long brown hair.

Still on his knees, Daryl didn't answer. He rubbed the heavy cock and strained balls he found between Rick's legs and knee-walked backwards and under his husband desk.

He was now kneeling between Rick's parted legs and working on freeing the man of the confines of his suit pants.

Once Rick's cock jutted out of their offending cocoon, Daryl circled it with one hand while the other went to fondle the straining skin of his husband's balls. Without much warning Daryl plunged on the red cock in front of him and took Rick in up to the hilt, nuzzling at the hair he found there and working his gag reflex over the length as he knew Rick loved.

All the while, Rick had gone back to working on his computer just as he had before Daryl stepped into the room, the only clues of his enjoying this were the stray moans and louder groans escaping his parted lips as his hand clutched in Daryl's hair, keeping the man right were he was, unmoving.

Erection or not, this is how Rick wanted it most times. Daryl didn't have to move.

“Just---Just take it honey, take my hard cock...hard for you...all day sweetheart, I've been hard for you all day knowing what's sitting in your gorgeous hole...keeping you open for me...”

Rick babbling and talking filthy like this was the tell of impending orgasm for Daryl and he redoubled his efforts at choking himself on the hard member deep in his throat, encouraging his husband to spill deep inside of him. He wanted it, wanted it all, and he got it.

Just a moment later he felt Rick's cock twitch in his mouth and empty so far down that Daryl barely got to taste him. He lapped eagerly at the head of the softening cock that was trying to slip from his mouth as he raised his head a bit to look into Rick's eyes.

Their gazes met and Daryl was once more reminded of how much and how profoundly he loved this man.

Rick's hands found the sides of Daryl's head and both his thumbs wiped the inevitable stray tears down his cheeks, he brought them to his lips and licked the salty water off his fingers, smiling ever-so warmly at his husband.

“God...that mouth of yours, sweet angel... I'm gonna need just a few more minutes, stay here and keep me warm?”

Once again, Daryl didn't answer, he never spoke much when they engaged in any type of sexual encounter, he was just happy to do as Rick wanted, and having that cock in his mouth felt more natural even than to have it empty, so, he slipped the limp member back between his lips and went back to nuzzling at the soft hair rounding its base, arms sneaking around Rick's thin waist while the man's hands gently threaded through his hair.

  
  


“Alright, let's go.”

And so they went. Plug still filling him up, Daryl was back in Rick's sedan only now, he was sitting in the passenger seat looking outside the window and back to his husband with doe-eyes that undoubtedly conveyed more love than he realized.

“When you look at me like this, I wanna put eyeliner on you, honey.”

“You could.” was all Daryl answered before looking back out the window, thumb slipping in his mouth in his usual relaxed position.

“So perfect for me, I wish you knew just how perfect you are Daryl,” Rick said in a long gentle whisper.

“You tell me every day, Rick.” Daryl mumbled around his thumb.

“Doesn't mean you believe me, though, huh?”

“Nope.”

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence. Words weren't usually needed between them, once they were together, everything was fine.

Daryl reached over the console and put his free hand on Rick's upper thigh, resting it almost gingerly on his husband's leg, confirming his presence like he so often needed to do, even fifteen years after they'd married. Rick tilted his head a little, taking his attention away from the road for a second to catch Daryl's and mouthed ' _I love you_ ' when their eyes met.

“Fuck you,” Daryl answered out loud as he blushed which only made Rick laugh.

 

Rick parked the car shortly after and had to shake Daryl out of whatever place his thoughts had taken him.

“We're there, sweetheart.”

They entered _KingsBuryWoods_ hand-in-hand and Daryl stared wide-eyed. When Rick had told him they were going to a sex-shop a little way from home, the executive had imagined all sorts of dark and dubious places enclosing the world's worth of kinks and fantasies. The place they were in now was bright and colorful, so much so that it could have passed for any regular mall had it not been for the products lined in the numerous aisles.

And that's when Daryl began to study the articles the store had, from the door, frozen in place, clutching Rick's hand in his. He was not good at making decisions and there were a _lot_ to choose from.

“Shhh,” Rick murmured in his ear, leaning against him to nuzzle at his cheek, instantly making the squared jaw of his husband relax a little. “I said you can take everything you want, we're going to take one of these baskets there, and if you don't know what to pick between one thing or another, just take both alright? I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere, okay?”

Daryl nodded slowly and let Rick pull him gently by the hand towards the aisles.

The archer let his gaze wander up and down the shelves, taking in everything that was around them and his forehead gradually unwrinkled, his lips twitching when he finally let himself imagine everything they could do with all this stuff.

They passed the more traditional aisles of plugs and dildos rapidly, they already had plenty of those at home and it was Daryl who led Rick farther into the store. When they reached the bondage and SM section, that's where Daryl's smile got a little wider and turning to face Rick for a second, he winked at him and let go of his hand.

He came back a moment later with ankle constraints linked together with a metal bar and a few different gags. Rick's smile got wider and wider as Daryl's expression got more concentrated, his tongue darting a little as he pondered his choices. He paused a bit longer at the end of the aisle and Rick took it as a sign that maybe he needed help with whatever it was that he was looking at.

Catching up with his husband, Rick saw that what had caught his undivided attention was the large collection of collars the store displayed and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“You interested in getting any of these, honey?” he asked, his voice as soft as he could make it so as to not startle the other man, one of his hands going to rest around Daryl's waist as he kissed his temple.

“Mmm, maybe.”

And a minute later, Daryl put a black padded leather collar in the basket among the other items he'd already chosen.

“W'can go now.” Daryl said, already pulling Rick towards the checkout.

“Nuh, huh,” Rick stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow before brushing back his husband's bangs. “I like what you took a lot, Dare, but if we are to use any of it, don't you think we should do one more aisle?”

And Rick wasn't asking, not really. As much as Daryl could yell about his insistence in carrying out that part of their intimate activities and how he thought it was completely unnecessary, his husband never relented and could get quite firm about it if he deemed it was needed.

Rick had to all but drag Daryl to the Aftercare section but once they were there, and he had figured that was how it would go, Daryl dropped his hand and walked through the aisle without protesting anymore. He focused on the items resting on the shelves around him and Rick even saw him smile when he saw some of them. Coming back a few moments later, the archer was carrying a few bottles of lotion and massage oils, as well as lube and a blanket.

“It's a two-person thing.” He said simply and Rick answered with a smile that revealed all his teeth.

“And what's that?” Rick pointed to the last article still in Daryl's hands after he'd deposited the rest in the basket. The other man blushed slightly before he answered, his thumb muffling his words when he started biting at his nail again.

“Ya always say ma hair doesn't help me cool down none when, y'know...so...” Daryl pushed the item into Rick's chest perhaps a little too roughly, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for his husband's reaction and Rick smiled brighter even. In his hand were simple black hair ties and he couldn't help but kiss the trembling figure of his nervous husband on the spot.

“Good thinking, sweetheart, that'll be useful. See anything else you want?”

“Nah, wanna go home, ‘s that okay?”

Rick nodded and walked them to the checkout. He put the basket down on the counter and started unloading Daryl's items on the belt, his smile unwavering as he looked them over once more, until the cashier judged wise to make a remark.

“That's one pretty collection for an equally pretty pet you've got there, Sir.”

The man had addressed his husband and Rick readied himself for the thunderstorm of Daryl's reaction. Only, it never came. When Rick turned sideways to look at him, Daryl was standing, shoulders and jaw squared, glaring darkly at the redheaded man who'd been stupid enough to open his mouth and to use _what_ word to talk about _Rick_.

The younger man could see Daryl was quietly fuming and kept waiting for the lashing he was sure was coming.

“Ya can see that collar right here, can't ya, _Sir_?” Daryl asked, his tone derisive and sharp. The cashier nodded and Daryl continued. “Pass it and then cut the label and price tag off, will ya?”

The man executed the orders promptly, a question in his eyes throughout, clearly not getting why his customer looked so furious. He handed the collar to Daryl who, instead of taking it, finally looked back at Rick.

“Can ya?” he asked simply and Rick got it.

He took the collar from the hands of the redhead, caressed its smooth leather surface before unbuckling it and passing it around Daryl's neck, looking straight in his husband's eyes. After he fastened it, Rick put a peck on the older man's lips and took a step back to admire the view of his perfect husband, his perfect _collared_ husband.

“You look so good, so perfect for me as always, my sweet angel.” Rick licked his lips several times, he didn't usually indulge in a lot of PDA because he knew it made Daryl uncomfortable but he seemed ok with it at the moment, if the pleased glint in his eyes was any clue, and frankly, he was too much of a vision right then not to say the words aloud instead of just thinking them like he normally would have.

They paid for their new toys and went to leave without another word from the stunned cashier who stood awkwardly by his machine watching them go. Just as they were about to pass the door, Daryl turned back once again.

 

“And, dumbass, for next time: I ain't no pet, 'm a married man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
